


Penthouse A

by Megane183



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami is Canon, Mystery, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane183/pseuds/Megane183
Summary: 414 Harbor Avenue  : Penthouse ATenant : Asami Sato, discreet and dangerous??Scandal : She'll never tell...A rich, powerful, beautiful loner, Asami fit the description of the woman who may have information about the mysterious demise of Korra Waters' late exhusband and best friend. Which was why Korra had abandoned her old life and taken a job at Asami's penthouse as her live in female butler. By day, she snooped for clues about her employer;  by night, she fought her fatal attraction to the sexy, secretive billionaire. Her heart told her Asami was innocent; her head warned her otherwise. Which would she listen to?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	1. One

5 months earlier ..

She had a sultry, elegant, uncompromising face of a corporate warrior, the need to conquer stamped on her refined features.

But was she the killer?

Korra Waters absorbed it all. The thick, flowy raven black hair, the peircing green eyes, and the supple full lips. 

She wore a red diamond crusted dress that outlined her curvy slender figure and negligently held a champagne glass in one hand.

A dapper Helen Stifler or Rita Hayworth

Still, she was smiling as she stared straight at the camera, a small but inescapable distance separating her from her companions. With her height in those stilletos she easily topped the couple on her right and two men on her left.

Korra stared at the photo on her phone.

Asami Sato was enough to jump start any man's pulse, Korra thought, feeling an unwelcome kick in hers and frowning..

The billionaire venture capitalist and CEO of Future Investments kept a low public profile, but her air of quiet, self assured power was nearly palpable.

She was the sort of woman she could imagine her late husband, Mako, being attracted to.. before his affair had turned deadly.

Korra's heart squeezed.

It was hard for her to believe Mako was gone. Two weeks now. Korra kept waiting for the nightmare to end, but each morning, even before she opened her eyes, a feeling of dread coiled in her stomach.

She wondered whether things would ever be right again.

According to the police, Mako jumped from the roof of her swanky Harbor Avenue apartment building.

A suicide, the cops had said.

But Korra refused to believe her brooding, attentive and confident best friend had taken his own life.

No suicide note had been found ...and wasn't there almost always a note? Plus, the autopsy had found no drugs in his system.

Korra shook her head. It didn't make sense.

Her late ex husband moved from their home in Anchorange to New York right after graduation from his Masters in Alaska Pacific University Mako had left her immediately 4363.8 miles away, lured by the thrill and glamour of life in the orbit of sex and the city.

In New York, Mako Chen had landed a job as a commercial real estate broker, but had eventually left to start his own firm. With hard work and a dashing looks and good personality, he netted several lucrative accounts.

And now Mako was dead. Cut down in the prime of life at twenty-five.

Because no matter what the police said, Korra knew in her heart Mako hadn't jumped. He'd been pushed.

But the question was, by whom? And why? 

Korra first clue had come by chance, when she'd flown to New York with Mako's brother, Bolin right after they'd received a call from Detective Lin Beifong of the New York Police Department with news of Mako's shocking death.

At her husband's office, she'd met a broker that Mako hired to work with him, and a woman mentioned that Mako had been having an affair with a super rich , powerful loner even during their marriage. Mako denied this before they argued about it prior to their separation. it latched her miserably. Korra felt depressed for weeks. She had combed through Mako's possessions and come up empty handed. As the police had already noted, there was no strange email, no sms and no phonecalls to an interesting number. Nothing

Desperate, she'd dug deeper, willing to look at anything. And that's when, in his office Korra come across Mako's file on Future Investments. 

Mako had been trying to find new offices for the venture capital investment firm.

Rich Powerful Loner It had been enough.

Back at Korra's hotel , she's gone to Google and pulled up a little information existed on Asami Sato.

Now, Korra stared at phone again. Physically the lady is very polished and attractive.

She's twenty-five and a bachelorette.

Through a social app, she soon discovered Asami lived in a penthouse at 414 Harbor Avenue. Mako's last address.


	2. Two

A month earlier

Dropping her overcoat and briefcase onto a chair in the foyer, Asami felt like she could barely walk.into the vast, loft like expanse that comprised the main living area without tipping off from exhaustion..

She only taken a few of steps when she came to a sudden stop... in her tracks by an alluring built shoulders.. Her thinly clothed broad back, shape the figure tapered unto a long sleeves shirt..

Asami watched her the new hired butler dressed herself.. Her new valet bent over, seemingly adjusting into her uniform.... Seemingly it looked like reverse strip show at the underside of an end table near the fire place.

Asami smiled 

There sure as Vaatu wasn't anything else practical about watching and admiring as far as Asami was concerned 

Asami : "Finding it hard to wake up early to dress up?"

Asami watched Korra almost stumbled.. Her valet placed a hand over her thumping heart.. wide blue eyes startled as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

Great... Asami thought. At least she was getting a dose of her own medicine. Asami had been getting that pulse racing sensation for days..

Korra: "I didn't know anyone else was in the apartment...."

Asami: "I just got home.."

They stared at each other, and Asami could feel sensual heat in the room..

Gorgeous people she employs.. she even had symmetrical beautiful dark features of an athlete.. Along with her cyan blue eyes and neatly trimmed brown hair.. That had her wondering how it would feel like touching it as it spread across her sheets..

Asami had wondered occasionally what her butler was doing if she wasn't attending to her needs.. 

Korra: "You're usually not home this early"

Korra said cutting through the thick silence that had them bubbled in..

Asami : "I flew Rob R-22 back from L.A. early dawn and went straight home"

Asami took a seat and briefly nodded, feeling the strain around her eyes...

Asami: "I'm short of sleep."

Korra nodded as she cuffed her left sleeve and kneeled into her employer.. 

As though she knew all of Asami's mannerisms and no longer needed to be asked..

Still .. Asami inhales into her disturbing attractive scent... The business woman let her female valet willingly attend comfort by carrying her lady to bed

Asami can barely open her eyes feeling secured.. She doze off into Korra's arms and watched the living room disapear through the arched entryway.

Just then, Asami heard her cellphone rang and with a grimace, she reached into her pocket pants.

Asami was reminded of the fact she was working on three hours sleep and finally got home..

Asami: "Sato"

Varrick : "I know you won't be happy to hear from me but you had to hear this out.."

Asami: "What is it Varrick?"

Varrick: "I guess you didn't check your mail"

Asami: "I just got home.."

Varriy: "We're being investigated by the SEC."

Asami: "What!" 

Korra stopped, suddenly alert.

Asami: "For what?"

Asami held one arm around Korra's neck, ignoring the sting of sleepiness at the edge of her eyes.

Varrick: "The Lotus Tech stock purchase."

The business woman recalled the stock she'd recommend to Iknik Blackstone Varrick a few month back. The millionaire had been an investor in a couple of venture capital deals Asami put together. 

Asami had gotten a good vibe about Lotus Tech when she read about it in a trade publication. She'd run the name by her stock broker, who'd produce some stats for her to review and who'd agreed it was a good bet. 

In short order, Asami faith had proven well placed. Only weeks she and Varrick had bought a sizeable amount of stock, Lotus Tech had landed a profitable contract to provide the Department of Defense with radio systems. 

Except now Securities and Exchange Commission was sniffing around.

Varrick: "We've been asked to voluntarily produce documents related to the stock purchase. I'm sure your broker is being contacted"

Asami: "The SEC thinks we committed securities fraud?"

Asami asked feeling unease when Korra laid her to her bed breaking their embrace..

Varrick: "I believe the insider trading they're looking at, Asami."

Asami: "You and I had known each other for a few years Varrick.. You don't believe I recommend the stock to you based on non public information I was tipped off to?"

Varrick: "I always trust what you told me.."

Asami felt some of the tension from her shoulders.. Still she closed her eyes finding comfort in her surroundings.

Asami: "Spirits.. How much has each of us made off that stock? A hundred thousand or so.. That's a drop in the bucket to people in our position, and it sure its not worth the headache of an SEC investigation.."

Varrick: "I know.. I know.. tell it to the feds.."

Asami sighed..

Asami: "Anyway, why would they even think I acted on an insider tip?"

Asami demanded

Varrick: "Good question.. your family history isn't that great either"

Varrick laughed and stop shortly before Asami could respond.

Varrick: "Guess who just discovered sits on the Senate committee that green lighted the Lotus Tech contract?"

Asami's mind worked. She was acquainted with several public officials. Money talked, and with her kind of wealth, there were plenty of politicians who were happy to cozy up

Asami: "Syed Ali"

Senator Syed Ali and his wife, P'li had lived in their building until this past summer. He even served as term on the building's coop board, one that overlapped with her and Varrick's.

Asami recalled that, like a lot of other building residents, she contributed to his reelection campaign 

Varrick: "Asami are you still with me?"

Varrick voice pulled her away from her racing thoughts..

Asami: "I need to call my broker and lawyers soon. Once the SEC investigates though, they'll discover there's no substance behind their position."

When Asami signed off on her phone, she messaged Korra's phone to come to her room..

Korra frowned.. She hesitantly peeked into the slightly opened before Asami acknowledge her presence

Asami: "I need you to organize the house for a cocktail party next week"

Korra's brows puckered in her sudden urge to socialize

Korra: "Does my lady prefer it on the weekends?."

Asami: "Yes this Sunday if you don't mind.."

Korra nodded a bit hesitant when she grabbed her phone to schedule the event.

Asami: "Don't worry you still have a day off of your choice but not on this weekend.."

Asami saw Korra's expression trying to tally the sudden curiosity and awkwardness.

Korra: "How about Tuesday?"

Both smiled and nodded with their eyes held in agreement.


	3. Three

It was the music that enveloped her first, The dulcet tones of Karen Carpenter singing "Close to you". Next the aroma of baking bread, wafting around Asami softly and getting her taste buds working in response.

Asami let the bedroom door click shut behind her as she walked through the penthouse, her brow furrowing.

She came to a stop at the archway to the loft-like living area, arrested by the sight of huge banner decorations sentry by the fireplace. Except this theme was well on its way from being finished. 

Asami never did pink..

And that's when Asami realized she was humming to the song Korra played in the afternoon.. 

Unbidden by how huntingly the cozy scene had her making the comparisons to her childhood.. 

Breaks from her Japanese boarding school.. her late mother, and a father who grew distant but civil... All emitting no real warmth compared to this.. 

Unlike the scene unfolding before her..

Just then Asami found her.. 

Korra swung away from the stove, her blue eyes just the lyrics to the song going wide as the sky. A tea towel grasped in her hands, abruptly Asami called back from her fantasy..

of a real home..

It bothered Asami that Korra always looked at her wide eyed..

Asami: "Been busy?"

Korra: "Uh... Yes.. Yes, I have. 

Korra came around the kitchen counter, drying her hands and then setting down the towel.

Korra: "Do you .. uhm like it?"

Asami: "It'll do."

Asami continued wariness, and her attraction made her feel casual.. 

Korra's eyelids lowered, concealing the expression in her eyes. 

Korra: "Good"

Asami begun to sized her up.. 

Now, Korra wore sensible black pants, a blue apron that stretched over her bulky shoulders and around her waist. Her hair, as usual was caught back with a large barrette just like Asami used to style during her younger years.

Korra stared into her lips as it went up glaring blue into Asami's eyes.

Asami bit her lip as they stood facing each other, several feet apart, squaring off as they often seemed to do.

Korra gave a nod over her shoulder 

Korra: "It's potatoes au gratin, filet mignon and fresh bread. I was waiting for you to wake up to sear the filets in a cast iron pan."

Korra could sear her fantasies, Asami wanted to tell her.

Instead, Asami raised her brows..

Asami: "Sear them in a cast iron pan?"

Asami wasn't even aware she owned a cast iron pan.

Korra's lips tilted upward at the corners.. genuinely smiling .. it made her mistress blush and blink away from ther valets gaze..

Korra: "It's a cooking trick I learned. Sear and broil"

Asami: "You said filets, plural,"

Korra: "Yes, They're on the small side and specialty market on Narook's. They were selling them in pairs"

Asami: "You have to dine with me"

Korra's eyes went wide again, as if Asami had suggested Korra strip off her clothes.

Actually it was an enticing thought.

Korra: "Oh.. I.."

Asami: "That's what they did in medieval times, you know "

Korra: "What?"

Asami: "Have a taster for the lady of the manor"

Asami allowed a brief sweet grin.. 

Asami: "To make sure the food wasn't poisoned."

Asami pretended to look around

Asami: "And since there's no one else, I guess you'll have to fill in as the official food taster, as well as the chef and butler.."

Korra looked flustered

Korra: "Are you suggesting I'd poison you?"

Asami: "Or allow me to choke on a cloud of dust,"

Asami returned, glaring at the exposed skin from Korra's sleeveless t shirt. One side of her mouth turning up.

Playful eyes roam into her employee.. Asami had been teasing about the poison and the dust, as she watched Korra redden.. she sobered.

Asami needed to remember who she was. Her butler, for Raava's sake.

Asami: "It'll be an opportunity for us to discuss the cocktail party I'm planning for the end of the week.."

And Asami hated dinning alone, ever since she left the Beifongs' household. On the occasional night she was home for dinner, her thoughts had always drifted to Korra in the domestic quarter. 

Asami had always wondered what she was doing and had had an unholy temptation to make her valet keep her company.

But Asami's point about the party wasn't off the mark, either.

At least as far as the household matters were concerned, their relationship had hit its stride.

In fact, she'd gotten used to leaving notes around the penthouse about what she wanted done. 

/Need shiseido tsubaki shampoo/

/We're out of bath bombs/

/Feel free to hop naked into my bed/ she stopped and rewound.. wrong memory

Still, despite her overactive imagination, their communication had taken on a familiar rhythm as Korra left notes in return.

/Dear Mistress, I'm out on a day off today, your breakfast is ready./

/I picked up your suit from the cleaners/

/Please remember to eat lunch i ordered food service/

/I'll be home at 6pm..,/

Almost like love notes. Except not..

They stared at each other. 

Asami started forward, and Korra simultaneously stepped back.

Asami tucked her night gown from the loosen knot and Korra watched her gaze fix on her mistress actions.

As Asami moved passed her, she closed her eyes inhaling briefly.

Asami: "Smells delicious"

Looks delicious too Asami added silently.. And I'm tired of dining alone.


	4. Four

She couldn't believe she was continuing this charade, Korra thought, as she deposited a bag full of groceries on the cupboard.

Five long, weary months that had gotten her no closer to discovering the truth about Mako's suspicious death.

The only bright spot was that her brother-in-law Bolin had informed her a couple of months ago that the police had come around to her way of thinking and were now treating Mako's death as suspicious.

But she didn't trust them to ferret out the truth. So Korra continued to work hard to remember who she was pretending to be and not let her guard down.

It was difficult to phony her background on valet duties, but fortunately she was good at mimic. A crush course on an exclusive online training for two months with a fake working experience marketed on the side.. had done much of the rest.

She had gotten used to living here. On days like today, since she'd started working with Asami, she'd been bound in her efforts to connect Asami to Mako's death. She discovered nothing going through Asami's programmed phone numbers, rifling through desk drawers and scanning her mail

She was definitely out of her mind, Korra thought as she cut into her steak.

The tinkle of cutlery against the china was the only sound against the background of low music.

The voice of Joe Hicks singing "Rest your head on me" drifted around them, since the penthouse was wired for surround sound.. 

Korra stole a look at Asami.

The billionaire looked freshly showered. While Korra had finished making dinner, she'd obviously take the opportunity to wash up and change into a silk black and gold versace kimono night dress .

If Asami had been Mako's lover, she could well understand what the attraction might have been for her ex-husband.

She seemed like a woman she herself could date. Korra conceded. If the circumstances had been different. 

And while Asami was washing up, Korra had worked herself into a mild panic at the thought of dinning with her employer.

Korra had contemplated settling the long table in the formal dinning room with herself at one end and Asami at the other. But that had seemed too formal, despite her joke about an official food taster..

Korra hoped Asami hadn't read too much into her reaction to her joke, though her heart nearly gave up when Asami mentioned poison. 

Sure justice not poison must be served ..if Asami "did" kill Mako.. But Korra was having more and more doubts these days as to whether Asami was implicated in Mako's death.

And Asami was right. They have to discuss the details of the cocktail party.

As a result, Korra decided to set plates on more informal table out in the loft like living area visible from the kitchen.. where they have a view of Korra's unfinished handiwork on the fireplace. 

They sat at right angles to each other. Asami at one end of the table, and Korra on her mistress immediate right. Korra watched as her employer took a sip of her wine. 

A 1990 California Merlot, if Korra remembered the wine lable correctly.

When she'd first come across Asami's impressive wine collection, she'd run her fingers over the bottles in the rack and thought that she'd have loved preparing meals to pair with some of the vintages she'd spotted. 

Definitely a case of being careful of Asami's suspicion, now that they sat dining mostly in silence.

Except for a thickened tension in the air..

Asami: "I had my personal assistant sent out invites a few a hours ago.."

Asami said, seemingly unaware of Korra's nervousness..

Asami: "I got twenty yeses and five maybes.."

Korra nodded hesitantly..

Korra: "I contacted a caterer. Someone new.."

Asami raised her eyebrows curiously

Korra: "You'll like them"

Korra went on in rush, making her voice reassuring.

Korra: "They were written up in New York magazine. Their lamb chops are superb."

Asami: "I see.. already sampling the goods?"

Korra: "I had a quick tasting when I toured their kitchen while you slept in.."

Asami's lips twitched into a smile..

Asami: "I trust you food taster."

Korra wished she could say something..

But Korra put the last bite of steak in her mouth and after chewing thoughtfully, Asami spoke through the silence..

Asami: "Why don't you dress for the occasion?"

Korra gaped to her food having a hard time to swallow..

Korra: "Pardon me?"

She caught her off guard ..

Asami : "For my birthday party."

Asami studied her expression..

Korra: "My suit could blend in perfectly.."

Asami: "You know I'm not used to being attended since you came along.."

Korra: "I know.. you still have unpacked boxes that had to clear up when you hired me."

Asami: "Silverspoons were long gone with all of my inheritance to bankruptcy.."

Korra: "I think I read about it.."

Asami: "Everything was already done when I was in boarding school in Japan..."

Korra: "I'm sorry I lingered in too much"

Asami: "Don't be it's a fact. My father wasn't accustomed to Western market. What he did was illegal.. he was lost without my mother.."

Asami glanced back at her mother's self portrait.. If she was just born 5 years older she could have been a young CEO with an engineering career. But she didn't have much finances and familiarity in a foreign land. She was in a scholarship through out her school life.. 

Asami took on a deep breath.. and cleared her throat..

Asami: "Are your parents still living?"

Korra: "Yes they retired in Alaska 5 years ago."

Asami: "Have you enjoyed working here?"

Asami asked abruptly , surprising Korra..

To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/3YTeqDlyll8


End file.
